His Confession
by SriaLghtft
Summary: A young man suddenly gets up the courage to confess to a goddess his feelings. But will she accept them? WARNING: Neptune V II spoilers from the G-Dimension. UPDATE 03/22/2016 With more chapters, end-game V II spoilers (including true end) are starting to pop up. Avoid reading past the first chapter if you haven't gotten that yet.
1. Chapter 1 His Confession

**I don't own any of the characters in this. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Compile Heart's "Neptune" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

A young Lastation soldier with brown hair took Noire's delicate hand in his own firm, larger hands, "You're kind, no matter the person. Your strength rivals anyone else's." His brown eyes stared down into her red eyes, "You are extremely cute and admirable. And you're so sweet." He got down on one knee, now looking up at her, "From the first day I was assigned, the Lady Blackheart that all of that describes, I fell in love with!" He finished, letting Noire process his words for a moment.

"B-Brian….A-A-A-Are you...implying what I th-th-think?" Noire's face was glowing, her heart pounding, knees weak.

Someone in the shadows was experiencing a vacuum of light, causing the area around them to almost seem to be sucked into a black hole.

"I am," He then stood up, his brown eyes twinkling, "Lady Blackheart, would you do the honor of going out with me?"

Noire's face erupted in a red shade, and steam seemed to erupt from her ears, but she said nothing.

The 'black hole' continued to grow, sucking in more and more light.

"I...I…." Noire began, but couldn't seem to find the words.

Brian's face darkened and his hands let go of hers, "I...see. It's understandable. A soldier like me with a shining goddess like yourself is just an impossible dream, I'm forced to always watch from the sidelines." With that, Brian got up to walk away.

The black hole was now no more, the figure gone.

"Geeze!" Noire yelled and was suddenly in front of the man.

"L-Lady Blackheart!?" He said in surprise.

Noire responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, meeting his eyes, and then lifting herself up by her tiptoes. Her breasts pushed against his broad chest, and her lips united with his for a short time. Then she parted, a look of utter disbelief on Brian's face. "You can just call me 'Noire'" She said with a coy smile.

The days went by, and the two experienced all the typical things a young couple experiences. Things like running after each other on the beach, sharing a couple parfait, and riding a bike together.

But then, one rainy day while Noire was inside a store finding a gift for Christmas, and Brian was anxiously awaiting his girlfriend...A figure in the shadows, a figure that had always been watching from the shadows, had finally decided to venture from her dark lair.

"if it wasn't for you...if you didn't exist, then that would be me there," she may have left the shadows, but her eyes were pure black.

"What do yo-ugwaaaah!" Brian cried out as droplets of blood splattered from his body.

"I'm going to fix this now, and then Noire will be all mine," she calmly stated, not unlike someone who was taking out the trash.

"Uwgh...!" Was all that came out off his mouth. A slight lie, as a stream of darkened red cascaded from outside his mouth.

"Just a bit more and Noire will be buying me a Christmas gift," the girl said, and now the girl's red uniform had gained splotches of red, much in the pattern of paint that is spattered on a canvas.

"K-sha!?" Noire happened to show up as the girl was holding a pistol inside of Brian's mouth.

"Noire!" K-sha cried out with a distorted smile, and then pulled the trigger.

With a silenced shot, Brian's brains were unloaded at Noire's feet, floating in a small pond of rich sanguine fluid.

"Now the interference has been removed Noire,and we can be together!" K-sha said with desire dropping from her every being.

Noire stared at K-sha, a look of utter disgust on her face. As if she were looking down at manure on her shoes, "our friendship is over." Was all she said, before walking off.

Those words, and that look devastated K-sha more than having get limbs torn from her one by one, slowly being torn off, the flesh parting before her very eyes. She felt as if someone had pulled off all her flesh over the course of hours, and peppered her exposed body with salt every step of the way. No, even worse than that. There were no words or phrases that could encompass the feelings she currently felt.

"Everything...I did everything for you…" She stared at the disappearing back of her object of desire. "I'll just have to kill her then, and she'll never be able to get with anyone else!" She purposed this short-sighted plan, took out her rifle, and pulled the trigger...a clean hit straight through the goddess' skull. Her corpse immediately met the ground with a *thud*. All life completely gone. K-sha stared at the corpse, then looked in pure terror at herself. "I...killed her….no more Noire...Now I really can't ever be with her…" The pain returned to her, a hundred fold this time "It hurts so much...too much...I can't do this anymore…" K-sha situated her rifle inside her mouth, "I loved you Noire…" her finger gripped the trigger-

"Gwoah!" K-sha shot up, gasping for air, her body drenched with sweat, bare chest heaving up and down.

A mess of luscious black hair stirred beside her, red eyes blinking open, "K-sha? Is something wrong?" A girl beside her, also devoid of any clothing, rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"I had a nightmare," she responded, cuddling up against the nude girl.

"What kind of nightmare?" The black-haired girl pressed her breasts against K-Sha's drenched back, wrapping her arms around the shivering girl's waist, looking into her beautiful sea green orbs.

"It started with some random Lastation soldier going up to you and saying..." K-sha relayed the nightmare in surprisingly good detail.

Noire actually found herself laughing, "Brian!? What a typical name!" "How cliche can you get?!" But then it got to the much more serious parts. During which Noire said nothing, but only gently stroked K-sha's hair.

When K-sha finished, "Silly K-sha, having a dream like that after all this time." Noire enveloped her lover in a hug.

"Y-You don't think I'm d-disgusting for having a dream like that?" K-sha's voice cracked while posing this question.

"I already knew you had a troublesome personality, and that didn't stop us from becoming best friends, so why would it stop us now?" Noire responded matter of factly, situating her body in front of K-sha's, her bare bottom resting on the girl's thighs, gently squishing their two breasts together, her arms enveloped around the girl's neck, "You gave up any chance of being solely with me, of taking advantage of my depressed state. You could have let my precious little sister die, and I wouldn't have had a clue," her lips joining with K-sha's then parting just as quick as they had unionized, "You chose my own happiness over your own. That nightmare version of you is nothing more than an illusion of your past, so stop being so insecure already!" She demanded.

K-sha's face took on her more naughty expression, "Asserting yourself like that is only going to make me go crazy for you," her personality 180'd like it does sometimes, and she immediately locked lips with Noire, her tongue wasting no time in invading.

"Mm..!" Noire let out a moan.

K-sha parted for a moment, a trail of saliva connecting the two. "You're too cute!" She seemed to have hearts popping out of her as she proceeded to...

END

 _lol...oh man. I can just imagine the anger of some at how Noire didn't end up with Brian. This was mostly done to give me a little practice in writing some het scenes, and giving a nice story for a new pairing that I fell in love with while playing V II. Hope you enjoyed it! I don't write lemons, so you were never going to get full sexy times :P Hopefully some enjoyed this. I imagine most of the readers will be in the future when the game is localized though. Man i love these two! I wish I could have just listed the pairing, but I want to try and avoid spoilers as best I can until the game has been out a while. Plus, it's just fun screwing with readers, having them think they were gonna get hetmance, only to have it go horribly wrong, and then horribly right with yuri ;D I mean, I, as a yuri fan, have to deal with bait and switch ALLL THE TIME. So it's nice to flip the tables on it for once. In retrospect, this is probably the most hentaish thing I've written since I wrote my first ever fic (that the world will never see, as it has been disposed of many years ago). So, apologies if it wasn't the best. It's also been a while since I wrote something of a more dark nature, so hopefully I didn't mess that up either. Reviews are always appreciated! Now to work more on the G Dimension...man i love this game~ I also have no beta reader for this, because all my contacts don't know Japanese/haven't played the game yet. So i apologize for that. Though this is hardly the first time I put up a story without a beta reader..._

 _Enough babbling from me! Hopefully you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2 Her Confession

**I don't own any of the characters in this. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Compile Heart's "Neptune" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

K-sha's long, lustrous hair fluttered in the wind, as her cherry red lips were met with a pair of strawberry pink ones. Her eyes were wide as saucers at this sudden act, heart beating like a drum. A strong shade of crimson now filled her cheeks. The lips parted from her own before any time could really pass, and the smaller girl backed off, looking shyly to the side, sporting even more red than herself.

"Sorry it was so sudden, but I just didn't know how else to convey what I felt senpai," the girl explained, shuffling her feet to and fro, taking fleeting glances ever so often at the raven haired girl.

K-sha stood there in shock, unable to give an answer, still recovering from the heat she had felt before.

The girl let out a sigh, and then began to run off, tears trailing her path...Well, if those same tears hadn't suddenly found themselves suspended in the air, as the girl's wrist had been gripped, her back gaining the warmth of a soft and gentle arm. And before much time at all passed, her body was pulled forward, only to have her lips meet yet again with K-sha's beautiful mouth. The meeting from before was but a peck, but this time the kiss didn't stop within such a short passage of time. They lingered in that sweet embrace, tasting more and more of each other.

K-Sha was the one to break the kiss, leaving a string of saliva still connecting them, even if their lips had already parted.

The smaller girl stared up at K-sha, her almond eyes enlarged, mouth hanging open. "I-Is th-th-tha-" words couldn't seem to form as her mouth continued to hang open, not wanting to lose the connection between them just yet, fire engulfing her face in its entirety.

K-sha was the one to break the connection, "I'm tired of waiting for _her_ to respond to my feelings," and make yet another connection, as their lips pressed together once again, this time K-sha using her tongue to explore every corner of the smaller girl's mouth.

The other girl melted into the actions, soon finding her own desire flaring, and beginning to 'fight back', coiling her own tongue with K-sha's.

This was the point when droplets of salty water found themselves on the ground, emitted from a raven haired girl. This girl's hair was done in twintails, instead of the flowy locks on K-sha. If one of the girls passionately making out were to notice, they would have realized that a trail of tears left the vicinity. But the both of the girls were far too engrossed in each other to make note of such a thing.

"And that's the dream that triggered me to confess to K-sha," Noire explained with a flip of her hair.

"Nepu!" Neptune leaped back in a show of shock, "You really can have some crazy dreams lonely heart. Even I find myself charging up at such a hot dream."

Noire's face took on some shades of red, "I'm not lonely!" And then took on several more shades of red, "anymore anyway."

Neptune placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was just kidding. But think what the people of Lastation would do if they knew their goddess was munching on her second in command?" Neptune's eyes widened, along with the opening of her mouth, making it a big oval.

"Neptune!" Noire glared angrily in the purple girl's direction.

"Hehehe! Sorry, I just had to-" Neptune laughed while holding her gut.

"She properly eats me out too!" Noire added indignantly, stamping her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Nepu!" At this, Neptune fell backwards, her eyes somehow wider than before when she had been teasing the twintail girl. Her face had even gained several shades of red, and sweat was beginning to pour down her forehead, "TMI! Sensory overload! Malfunction!"

At this, Noire's anger and frustration were promptly replaced with laughter, "hahaha! I finally got her! I finally beat Neptune with a joke!" Her arms dramatically waved in the air, with the most villainous of smirks.

Neptune stopped freaking out and stood up, "hehehe!" Laughing, "You really did pull one right over my hoodie!" She let out a sigh, "yeah, there's no way that you would have gone that far, with all that lack of experience in the friendship grinder," Neptune added with a wide and relieved smile.

"That's no fair Noire, making those wonderful times we had together out to be a joke!" A familiar voice surfaced, as another raven haired girl appeared, nearly out of thin air. Her eyes misting, and her mouth twisted into a bit of a frown.

"Nepu!" The purple haired girl bounced back as her heart was now beating like crazy, "where'd you even spawn from!?" Her eyes darted around the balcony, "You're not like some sort of super secret ninja assassin are you?"

"K-sha!" Noire looked at the distraught ex mercenary, and her heart sunk, "I was just playing around with my best friend! Don't get the wrong idea!"

Neptune stood silent during this exchange, not really sure how to react, and searching desperately for a good escape route.

"'Best friend'? But I...I thought _I_ was your best friend?" The 'misting' was now closer to watering, as K-sha made ready to jump off the balcony.

The world darkened around Noire as time seemed to just freeze. After they had been together for so long, had done _so much_ together, it was all going down the drain, all because of her stupid pride. Her eyes went wide as saucers, her pupils became something like a mustard seed, and her breathing slowed to a crawl. "Please don't leave me..." Noire wanted to say, but could only think, as K-sha slipped further and further away at a crawl.

"Noire, I would never leave you, even if you hated me!" Words from one of their fights rang throughout her head. That memory jolted something inside Noire, and she suddenly reached out her hand, gripping the raven haired girl's wrist, effectively stopping the girl. Time felt steady once again to the tsundere.

"Geeze! You really overreact to the dumbest things!" Noire chastised the girl, her free hand rubbing the temple of her own forehead.

"But you said _she_ is your best friend!" The tears were now freely flowing, "aren't I your best friend, Noire?" She questioned with the look of a drenched kitten, "are those nights when we ravenously feasted on each other's bodies really nothing to you?"

Noire's face turned red at this sort of thing being mentioned out loud. "Y-You're not my best f-fri-" Noire started with a stutter.

"Just like I thought!" K-sha again attempted to jump off, but with much more force than before. Only to find herself stopped yet again, as this time two hands were clasping her wrist.

"You're not!" Noire yelled this one out, grounding herself by keeping her feet entrenched in the balcony's platform. She pulled with such force, that K-sha found her body pulled back over the balcony, and straight into Noire, pushing the both of them to the ground, K-sha on top. "Because," Noire's voice got much quieter, "Y-You're my l-l-lover! dummy!" She finished with a light rap to K-sha's head.

"Noire!" K-sha paused for a moment, her tears not stopping, "I love you so very very very much!" And immediately locked lips with the twintail. Noire returned the kiss with at least as much fervor as was being directed at her. She even found her hands wandering into K-sha's skirt...

\- bonus scene -

K-sha's eyes suddenly shot open. Something was definitely wrong!

"Don't leave me..."

She heard a familiar voice, one that seemed extremely sad. One that she couldn't ignore. So, she turned to her side to follow the voice. Laying there was a raven haired goddess (in the literal sense too). Sweat was trailing from her unbound hair, and down her bare breasts, their course altering slightly with every small quake of Noire's body.

This sight tightened K-sha's chest, and she immediately took her lover into her arms, pressing her own breasts up against the goddess' back, "You know that I would never leave you alone. Even if you hated me, even if you wanted to kill me, I could never stop loving you!" She whispered into the other girl's ears, pulling her into more of an embrace. After some time,, the goddess of Lastation started to slow down her spasms, and her sweating began to subside. Still, K-sha would not let go, continuing to console Noire.

"You're my lover," proceeded from Noire's mouth, her breathing completely in control, body now fully done with sweating.

K-sha gave one more loving squeeze, then found her own eyes closing...

 **And over! I'm not sure myself if I'll do more of these, but I'm pretty much determined to not do any more ones focused on Noire and K-sha. They've had plenty already. Not to say they'll completely get cut out, but yeah.** **I mean, this wasn't even supposed to get continued! But I just could not get out of my head, an idea to use a Noire dream. I realize this was not nearly as brutal as the last one, but it didn't really seem fitting to have Noire dream like that. Instead, it was very sensual.**

 **I'd like to do another brutal one, but no promises, unless I get another idea for a K-sha dream xD Or maybe even a Plutia dream? WHO KNOWS**


	3. Chapter 3 Her Courage

**I don't own any of the characters in this. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Compile Heart's "Neptune" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

She looks nervously forward, as if a warzone were just ahead. Then flits quickly back, seeing reassuring gazes and encouraging prods. Again, she looks in front of her. What lies in front of her is a beautiful mesh of purple and white, gently humming a familiar tune. The object of her everything, and the culmination of all that has led up to this snowy night.

She musters courage once more, and begins marching forward, slowly taking each step, barely holding herself up. Her feet plod forward, the snow around her icy shurikens floating gently around her, more calm than the haggard breathing sustaining her. The distance closes, she takes a deep breath, "Nepgear…." The words come out. The music stops, and the purple faces her. An action which results in heat rising up, making the freezing cold nothing more than a chilly breeze.

"Uni?" It answers back with an innocent voice and smile, "what are you doing here?"

"I-" She stutters, "I-I-I," and stutters, "I j-j-j-ju," and continues stuttering. This is a hopeless ba- No! She shakes her head, dispelling all doubts, all fear, all hesitation….is what she'd love to be truth. But the harsh reality is that her legs are shaking, her breathing still not calm. Yet, that small action had considerably eased her condition, and she's ready. Well as ready as ready can be in this situation.

The scene would probably look comical to anyone else, but this purple seemed to understand her, and just waited patiently with that smile. A smile that no one else but the purple could hope to replicate. Sure, someone else could follow through on the exact same motions, but it still would not have the same effect on her.

"W-Would you," She takes another deep breath, how many had that been already? How many will it take? Can she ever be prepared for this? Even if she can't, she has to try! That first step must be taken, even if it results in being thrown backwards, it has to be. It must be. It _will_ be. It- "wouldyouliketogoonathingthatsomeoneelsewouldprobablycalladatewithme?" She manages to get out all at once. One weight lifted, but another, much larger in its place. Her breathing stops. It won't start again until the amethyst of her eyes responds. Time passes. More time passes. So much time passes that she's certain everything is over. She should have been more honest. No matter her nature, honesty is what's important. It's time to correct this.

"I mean-!" She interrupts the purple who was just about to respond, breathing again. And the purple stops, waiting for the amendment, confused.

"I mean a _real_ date!" She says, angry at herself for saying no more. But she couldn't say anymore. She knew that. What she said had already nearly caused her body to reach temperatures that a person just shouldn't have. It's similar to the feeling you get when you're incredibly sick, including how weak she feels right now. Except, the warmth from this isn't something unwelcome, and feels good. No, that's not right. It feels...healing. But, there's also a dark feeling mixed in: reality. As much as she may have feelings for this frustrating, yet inspiring and beautiful girl in front of her eyes, the mechtaku is only interested in friendship. She really doesn't know anything else. A truth more frightening than the fact that the two of them were from rivaling nations.

This was a bad idea afterall. She should just keep what little dignity she has left and ru-

Those disheartening thoughts are immediately silenced. A warmth fills her yet again, but without any repercussions. A warmth that electrifies her, heats her, and freezes her all at once. The electricity like lightning snakes coursing throughout, touching on every nerve. The heat from something that could only be seen as the comfort one gets when lazing in front of a fire with a loved one, romantic or otherwise. The last one? Her entire body froze up, not at all prepared for, or anticipating the contact. That's right, currently her first friend, her closest friend, the girl she had fallen in love with after going through so much: painful times, trying times, sad times, fun times, silly times, joyful times. They really had been through so much. That same girl is now embracing her, the freezing cold nothing but a thing of the past.

"I don't really know if what I feel for you is the same as you feel for me, but I can say that I wouldn't survive in a world without you," Nepgear says with a smile bright enough to melt away all the snow, chase all the clouds off and illuminate the night sky. None of that it's really happening, of course, but that's exactly how it feels to her currently. But still, something linger- "So yes! I'll go out with you Uni!"

So much weight- of doubt, fear, anxiousness - all is thrust off her shoulders, her body 20 pounds lighter, as if she were floating in the skies. She didn't hate her! She didn't reject her! That advice from her sisters was right!

"And that's the story of how Uni asked me out!" Nepgear said with a friendly smile to the group, currently consisting of: Neptune, Blanc, C-sha, B-sha, S-sha, Rom, Ram, Uzume, bigger Nep, Umio, Plutia, Ultra Noire, Vert, Chika, Gust, 5pb, Nisa, Red, Mages, Peashy, Cave, and more. Most of the notable females in Gamindustri, excepting Noire and K-sha.

Standing beside Nepgear was a red as Red Uni, doing everything she could to keep from overloading, embarrassment at levels beyond anything she experienced before. Probably how her big sister felt the first time she had walked in on the two of them. Thankfully she had a very diligent girlfriend that always made sure to lock their doors, so they'd never have to experience that. Those things that went on…"arghhhh! Now I'm embarrassing myself!" She groaned, finding her face reaching ever newer shades of red. Why did Nepgear have to add in all those details anyway!? That was supposed to stay secret between them! Tonight she would get back at her for sure.

"Uh oh, your gf looks pretty ticked, dearest sister of mine," Neptune commented with a sweat drop.

The others nodded. It was pretty obvious to any onlookers. The way she clenched her fists.

Well, that's how it looked to others, but it really was just extreme embarrassment. She wasn't deeply mad or anything, and whatever she did wouldn't be anything too spiteful, as the real secret the two of them shared is what her clenched fists were hiding. She hadn't expected the others to show up like that, and hadn't had time to take it off: her engagement ring.

The two of them were keeping that secret until the big party between the countries that they started holding once a year since the whole Kurome incident. It's only one more week away, and the two decided that it was the perfect place to drop a bomb like that on the two nations. It would be a sort of alliance between both nations afterall, nothing as simple as adding a schoolgirl ex-assassin as a key part of a nation's government.

At least she hasn't blown the cover on tha-

As is usual with these people, relief is embraced far too soon. "Oh, she's not clenching her fists because she's angry, Uni is just hiding her engagement ring~" Nepgear pleasantly explains, noticing where everyone's eyes were.

"WHAAAAAT!?" "NEPUUUUUUUUUUU!?" The assembly of females explodes in question.

"You can enjoy sleeping with Blanc-chan tonight," she whispers menacingly into Nepgear's ear, amidst all the ruckus, her face flushed.

Now...She was furious.

 **Hooray! Another one down! This wasn't really a "dream", but it still fits the theme of showing how a couple got together. May this get continued? I have no clue! This wasn't even a part of this series originally and was me desperately trying to get** _ **something**_ **together before Christmas. As you can see…I rather missed the mark on that goal xD Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Her Marraige

**I don't own any of the characters in this. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Compile Heart's "Neptune" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

*Ding Dong* The bells ring cheerfully throughout the building, leaving a pleasant painful wonderful feeling in everyone's ears. The sky is blue as can be, with birds joyfully chirping in the air, and the sun beaming its rays of wondrous light to chase away all the stormy clouds that one might experience. A day that's beyond perfect.

"Congratulations Uni!" A familiar black-haired goddess says with a bountiful smile, patting a smaller version of herself on the head, water building up in her tear ducts. This smaller version of her is in the most beautiful white dress, even inlaid with sparkling pearls. Everything about it is perfect. A perfect dress for the wrong perfect day.

"Thanks big sis!" Uni responds with a jubilant grin, barely able to hold back the well of excitement that threatens to pour out of her and fill up the church. Her happiness is infectious, and around her is a gaggle of girls of all sorts and all colors.

"It's too bad little Nep couldn't make it, since she had to fix a strange network error that's affecting all of gamindustri right now," A purple-haired goddess laughs, no worries or cares in the world.

The rest of them seem to share in the sentiment, as they laugh like rich girls at a pool party.

"How's the groom holding up?" Noire questions a woman who resembles a boy with gray hair, holding a clipboard.

"He's noticeably nervous, but the other CFWs are helping him through it," the woman, Kei, states without even looking up from her clipboard, "everything is currently on schedule, and we can likely commence the ceremonies in a couple more minutes." She adds, then walks off to take care of some business or another.

Uni lets out a sigh, "where are you Gear?" She questions under her breath, not wanting anyone else to hear her. It is the only imperfect moment in this celebration overflowing with cheer and excitement.

In the far distance, If one looks closely, extra super specially close, then they might see the phantom of a mirage of purple that instantly appears and disappears, in less than the span of a blink. Uni rubs at her eyes, nothing is there. "Must have just been my imagination!" She says with a simple smile to her friends and family who pay her no mind.

"It's truly an amazing feat that we were able to raise up the entirety of the former ASIC," the green goddess comments, sipping fine tea from an embroidered cup.

"A simple feat for a goddess like myself, utilizing the superior technology of Lastation," Noire smirks, folding her arms across her chest. "I'd do anything for the well being of my super sweet, perfect little sister," she finishes with a beaming smile directed towards the now blushing twintailed girl.

The picture off perfect relationship between the two sisters is making everyone jealous, but they don't say anything, for this is a time to be happy and celebrate. So the small talk persists until the boy like girl pops up again.

"We are ready to commence the ceremony then," the girl states, then looks at the group with a piercing glare, "Everyone get in position, this must be successful at all costs, this is for Lastation's future," she commands then walks off, likely to the groomsmen to inform them that it is time. Time for the moment that everyone has been waiting for.

Time passes, the ceremony progresses without any issues, and it is now time for the most important set of events.

"Is there anyone here who finds fault with these two's holy matrimony?" Kei questions, scanning the crowds. For a surprisingly long time, but no one makes any attempt to say anything, "then-"

"Hold it, de gozaru!" Comes a mechanical voice from the back of the church. Everyone turns to face the voice, but are greeted with empty air.

"Stemax!?" Uni questions, directing a wrong beaming smile and shining eyes at her loyal ninja friend showing up to whisk her away.

"What are you doing, taking my one true love from me!?" Brave questions, gallantly holding out his sword, reflecting tears the visage of Stemax's stern metal face.

"I am protecting Uni-dono from making a mistake, de gozaru," he answers, holding Uni tightly to his side, like a unfair dashing prince.

Uni just doesn't know what to do, two dependable men are fighting for her. It is beyond her wildest fantasies. "You shouldn't fight, I love the both of you. That level of aggressiveness isn't needed." She turns around and faces Kei, "Is there any reason I can't marry," a girl, "them both?" It is the, don't be stupid, best solution for this little conundrum.

Kei stands in thought as everyone gazes intently towards her. Then, this isn't right, opens her mouth, "I don't see why not, It's not like you're trying to marry a leader from another country or anything. That could cause a pretty huge," why? "problem after all." When did it get so dark? "Just think of the fallout. The chaos. The pain," it hurts, "but marrying both of these men makes perfect sense otherwise."

The crowd, why are they so sinister, all cheer together, "hooray! Hooray!" Till it starts becoming chanting. And then the fire comes. Painful, consuming, searing fire. And everyone is smiling. Except her. The purple. The weeping purple. The suffering purple. The purple that is taking her sword and holding it up to her neck, but a white shadow is in the way. The young candidate unsuccessfully blissfully ignores the scene and revels in her own un happiness. Even when the red starts pooling, she will not stop. As her eyes taint with crimson, she only pushes harder. When the pearls start rolling on the ground, and the white shadow lies flat against the ground, she still continues-

"AAAAGHHHH!" Nepgear's lilac eyes shoot open, sweat pouring down her bangs, tears evacuating from her eyes and breathing slightly difficult for her. A familiar figure rushes into the room, a flat chested brunette by her side.

"Ge-Ge! What's wrong!?" She questions the lilac girl with wide eyes. While it isn't uncommon for Neptune to wake up startled from a silly dream, Nepgear is usually much better composed. This had to have been something more serious than pudding growing legs and leaving the refrigerator.

"I had a terrible nightmare, I even...I," she pauses, struggling to find the words, "k-k-k-I put my sword, a-a-a-and then the white-the white-and the pearls-the blood-…" she stammers, no coherent story producing and her eyes like one freshly returned from the war.

Compa wraps her arms around the girl's slender frame, "Take a deep breath, and can you tell us what happened in that dream?" she questions with that child-like motherly voice of hers. IF also embraces the shivering girl, gently running her hands through the quaking purple hair.

Nepgear does her best to go over the events, breaking down near the end, but she makes it through. And once the tears are finally slowing to a halt, "Now, I'm no dream interpreter, but I'd say you want to be in a relationship with your friend." IF remarks, Compa agreeing with a joyful nod.

Nepgear wipes away one last vestige of a tear, "but we're already going out, Uni-chan confessed to me some months back."

Both Compa and IF find themselves reeling a bit from this revelation. They knew the two were really close, but they had no idea they were already going out. Compa looks frantically towards her best friend, signaling for help of some sort, like a drowning nurse. IF looks back, shrugging, no clue herself how to handle the situation. Compa puts her hands to her face, mumbling about things like "how can I help Ge-Ge!?" it is then that IF seems to have a revelation, "maybe you should propose?" She suggests suddenly. An answer so obvious, considering the dream.

"I felt really silly after that. I should have realized that that was what the dream was trying to say," Nepgear finished, having been relaying this to the crowd.

"And it turns out it was brought on by Uni here trying to hint at Gear that she wanted to get married with little things," IF added with a chuckle.

"Like 'accidentally' getting a candy ring on her hand on valentine's day," Compa gave one such instance, stifling a laugh

"This blockhead is a pain to get things like that through…" Uni complained, crossing her arms, "b-but she's _my_ blockhead!" She finished, pulling Nepgear in close to her, crimson awashed.

"There's something I don't really understand," Kei spoke up, lifting a pen from her clipboard.

"What is it?" Nepgear questioned, and everyone else looked in Kei's direction.

"What is it that got IF-san to realize the answer?" Kei answered simply.

"That is true, I was curious about that myself," Histoire piped in.

"Iffy saw my engagement ring!" Compa answered immediately, showing off a simple gold band with gemstones embedded.

"Though it's already a proper marriage ring now," IF said with a flushed face. Further embarrassed by the fact that she was getting bothered by just saying this.

"Nepu!?" Neptune reacted accordingly. The rest gasped, but their reactions weren't nearly as intense.

END

 _ **But not completely. More ideas are flowing on through. Another one shot to complement this totally not actual story with chapters. They are one shots!...probably**_

 _ **So it got a little violent and dark again. If you drew parallels to the conquest end, then you would be onto something. Who is next? I wonder that myself. I think I know who I want to do, and I have an idea to further continue uni and Nepgear's story, but those are not the same thing. That will come later. Anyway, thanks for reading, and sorry for how slow these come out. Till next one shot~**_


End file.
